metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Führer
The Führer is the leader of the Fourth Reich in the Moscow Metro. He appears in Metro Last Light and more information about him is revealed in Metro 2035. Background The Führer's background isn't widely known. Most of what is known is likely propaganda by the Nazis, attempting to promote a great past. It isn't fully understood when he came in power, or if he originally formed the Reich. We can only speculate. It is most likely that he was apart of a Neo-Nazi Russian group before the war, being widespread by 2013 the year of World War III. It is also possible that he had political power in the Central Metro Command giving him a large influence. A beta version of Metro 2033 gives him a description, however this has yet to be confirmed as canon. Beta Version Backstory The Führer was given a detailed past in the Beta version of Metro 2033, however this plot was never made official and thus is considered non canon. "The Führer was born and raised in the Reich, a Nazi state hell-bent on achieving complete racial and genetic “purity”. Yet, when Fuhrer was still a simple stormtrooper, his beautiful wife gave birth to a disfigured baby with an oversized head and extra fingers. Correctly seeing this as an end of any prospects for a political career, the future Fuhrer put the baby in a plastic bag and dumped it alive. His wife went mad and he locked her up for life in a solitary cell under a false accusation. Denial of this crime, wish to prove that anybody would have done the same in his shoes, made Fuhrer take an extremely antagonistic position to any and all mutants, turning the faction's predisposition against them into his own personal vendetta. Denial of possible “genetic trash” within himself turned Fuhrer into the most outspoken advocate of genetic purity. Hatred towards himself and fear of his secret being uncovered drove Fuhrer to begin his mad crusade against the unfortunate mutants." Appearances Metro 2033 The Führer is never seen in the entirety of the Metro Book Series, however, he is mentioned quite frequently among the Communist and Nazi factions. It is unknown where the Führer is located, some have speculated that he is located in Germany and is able to come back and forth from a plane, this is heard when some men in the Metro say there had been a sighting of a plane flying over Moscow stirring up the Watchmen and Demons. Although we do not know where the Führer is or if he even is located in the Metro System, or on the Surface; however, his main rule in the game appears to be over the Fourth Reich. Metro Last Light In Metro: Last Light, the Führer can be seen holding a rally when Artyom and Pavel escape the concentration camp. He is also present at one of the podiums of the Polis peace conference, although he does not speak, his speech can be heard before entering the conference where he orders Operation: El Dorado (The Nazi plan to take over D6) to shut down. He also tries to convince Moskvin to order Korbut to stand down and calls him a "spineless worm" when he rushes out of the conference. In the Developer Pack, the player can find a model of the Führer in the Metro Museum. Trivia *"Führer" is a title popularized by the leader of Nazi Germany, Hitler. The term Führer further draws parallels to the Fourth Reich and that of the Third. *During the rally, two soldiers run to the stage shouting "Herr Sturmbannführer", there is a common misconception that they are addressing the Führer but the man standing next to the Führer is the one who answers, indicating that he is the Sturmbannführer that is being addressed. This is because of the fact that "Führer" in german means "leader", so the Führer as person is leader of the Fourth Reich, while the addressed Sturmbannführer is leader of a troop or squad. *The Führer wears a beige coat similar to that of Hitler. *There is a rumor among the Reich that he has a mutant child which he is hiding along with his wife. This is confirmed in Metro 2035. *It is likely that the Führer was part of a Neo-Nazi group before the war, or his family was, as, given Russia's history with Nazi Germany, there is much resentment towards Nazism with ordinary Russians. *In the beta backstory, his paranoia about the possibility of mutant genes (as evidenced by his mutant child) is similar to rumours and conspiracy theories that Adolf Hitler himself was Jewish or came from a Jewish background. Though, the ones about Adolf Hitler were not true. *In Metro 2035, his first name and patronymic are revealed to be Евгений Петрович (Yevgyeniy Petrovich), but his surname remains unknown. Similarly to the games, he is an elusive and somewhat cowardly character who is only mentioned in the whole duration of the story. Gallery 3a91ae8232.jpg|Concept art of the Führer Metro Last Light Concept Art VT 04-680x906.jpg|Full Concept MLL DEV NAZI.jpg|As seen in the Developer Pack Museum ru:Евгений Петровичuk:Фюрер Category:Characters Category:Fourth Reich